


Angel's Bad Luck

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Angel Hawke [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Hawke is locked in Duke Prosper's dungeons with Tallis, without his heat suppressant.</p><p>This follows 'Angel's Problem'. It's not really necessary to have read it but it would be helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I think I suck at summaries. =/
> 
> Anyway. I just wanted to write some smut and none of my WIP's are at a point where smut would make sense. I'm not very comfortable with DAI characters yet either so... have some Hawke/Anders with a little bonus. Enjoy. =)

“Oh dear Maker,” Angel groaned. “What perfectly abysmal timing.”

He could feel the first glimmer of preheat and he moved as far away from Tallis as he could get. She arched an eyebrow at him from her seat in the cell they shared. Pressed against the bars on one side and the stone wall on the other he crouched down and watched her suspiciously. This whole affair, sketchy to begin with, had gone decidedly sour. Angel wasn’t happy to discover that he’d been deceived and now that he was locked up with a heat imminent and no access to his suppressant, he was very unhappy indeed.

“What’s wrong Hawke?” Tallis asked half standing up.

“Get away from me,” Angel snapped. “As far away as possible.”

“Why?” she asked in confusion.

“I’m omega,” he said trying to hold onto his patience. “Don’t be stupid.”

“Oh,” Tallis said in a small voice. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Unless you can magic me home,” said Angel coldly. “No. There isn’t.”

“Maybe I should see if I can get out,” said Tallis taking a step towards the cell door. “Find the others.”

“Don’t bother. In about ten minutes Fenris will know exactly where I’m at.” Angel held in a groan and tugged at the tight pants. “Along with every other alpha in this part of the building.”

“At least there aren’t very many soldiers down here,” she said lightly.

“Small comfort,” Angel muttered.

He half turned away from her, tugging at the laces on the fancy trousers he’d been forced into for the party. When they were loose and his stiffening cock had some room Angel sat up and pulled off the jacket. There was no real way to get comfortable pressed in the corner as he was so he sat with his legs crossed and draped the jacket across his lap. Watching her closely, Angel freed his cock completely. He held the jacket in place with one arm and wrapped his other hand around his member.

Concentrating was becoming difficult as he stroked himself but he didn’t take his eyes off of the elf now crouching at the far end of the cell. His arse was beginning to seep slick and all he wanted was to shove his fingers up there and ease the desire that was still growing. Since he was unwilling to put on a show for Tallis or anyone else that happened to wander by, this pair of pants would likely be ruined if Fenris and Anders didn’t turn up soon. Tallis looked continually between him and the hallway. Angel felt like laughing when he realized she was as uncomfortable as he was.

“Didn’t think… you’d be a… prude,” Angel managed between small grunts and gasps.

“I’m going to pick this lock,” she said uncomfortably.

Angel bit his lip and tried not to jerk as he sprayed the inside of his jacket with seed. He took a deep breath noting that Tallis hadn’t moved. “Well go on if you’re set on it.”

She flushed a deep red and curled up tighter in her corner.

He did laugh this time as he realized exactly why. “You’re alpha. You’d better control yourself.” Angel held in a whimper at a surge of desire and began stroking himself again. “Fenris will have no compunctions what so ever about… pinning you to the wall with his… sword.”

Tallis scowled and wrapped her arms around her knees. “Did you know you were close to a heat?”

“Of course.” The power of speech deserted him momentarily and Angel groaned, fisting himself furiously. His eyes slid shut and he gasped as he added another layer of seed to the inside of his jacket. Slowly milking his cock, trying to draw out the pleasure so he wouldn’t chafe his cock raw, he opened his eyes to slits and watched Tallis squirm uncomfortably. “If someone had trusted me Prosper wouldn’t have taken all of my things. Including my heat suppressant.”

“I’m sorry,” she said miserably. “I should have…”

“Done your homework better,” Angel interrupted irritably. “This happens enough at home. I really don’t need your help.” He groaned in frustration. “Andraste’s ass. This isn’t going to work. Turn around Tallis.”

“I’m not sure…”

“Turn around! I’m not about to display myself more than I have to.”

“All right,” Tallis sighed resignedly.

When she had her back to him Angel quickly tied the arms of the ruined jacket around the bars to make a small curtain. Trying not to whimper and whine as his heat ramped up; he rose onto his knees and shoved his trousers down. He grasped the bars with one hand, arched his back and pushed two fingers into his sopping hole, still watching Tallis. Angel couldn’t hold in a moan as he began thrusting. She didn’t turn like most might have but hunched over further.

Fairly certain that he didn’t have to worry about her at least, Angel ignored her. He tried to concentrate on his fingers but his erratic movements were paltry compared to Anders’. Angel knew they had to be down here somewhere and fervently wished they’d find him. Gripping the bars of his cell tighter he tried to concentrate on steadying the glide of his fingers in and out of his arse. He was panting heavily, his cock weeping, his eyes mostly shut, and moaning softly when he heard familiar voices.

“Venhedis!”

“Maker. Get the door.”

Angel looked over in time to see Fenris rip the guts out of the lock. Anders yanked the door open and hurried over, falling to his knees in front of him. He knew the flush on his cheeks was now not entirely due to his heat. Despite the rumors he’d spread in Kirkwall, Fenris had never actually watched him and Anders have sex. Angel found it embarrassing to be seen like this in the first place and knew it was about to get worse. He simply couldn’t help it.

“Anders,” Angel whined. “Please…”

“What am I going to do with you,” Anders said softly his voice and expression full of fond exasperation.

“It’s not my fault! He took it…”

He was silenced by a kiss full of tongue and hands at his cheeks. “I know love,” Anders said quietly.

“You,” Fenris snapped. “Out. Now.”

Anders pressed against Angel, still fully clothed and kissed along his jaw. Moments later his arse was gripped and more fingers were pressed into his entrance beside his.

“Gladly,” Tallis said in a relieved rush.

Angel moaned as Anders evened out the rhythm, squeezing his arse cheek as he did. Kisses moved down his neck and he clung to his fellow omega with an arm around his waist. He gasped when he came between them. Anders pulled him tight, nipping at his earlobe before groaning.

“You’re letting him…” she said in confusion.

“Move!” Fenris snarled.

“All right!”

“How do you do it,” Anders whispered when their footsteps had faded. “A week Angel. I wasn’t due for another week.”

“I don’t know,” Angel said rutting against him. “Please…”

“Maybe it’s better this way.” Anders pushed him away and he whimpered a little. “Turn around.”

Eagerly he followed orders and gripped the bars in both hands. Angel groaned happily as his lover’s cock filled him up. Anders’ coat fell around them both as he wrapped his arms around Angel’s chest. His shirt was bunched up between them and he could feel his trousers on his arse. He couldn’t forget where they were but trusted Fenris to keep them safe and uninterrupted.

*

“There’s no one else down here,” Tallis said after their fourth circuit of the halls around where Hawke and Anders were still going at it.

“Good,” Fenris said irritably.

Being around one omega in heat was annoying enough but there was too much sex in the air for Hawke to be causing all of it. Fenris knew Hawke had pulled Anders into heat early before but it was extremely inconvenient right now. He wasn’t exactly sure what was going on but he guessed there had been some deception somewhere from listening to soldiers on the way here. Why Duke Prosper seemed content to leave his prisoners alone was a little confounding but it was working in their favor at the moment.

“Is he always this strong?” Tallis asked as she dropped to the floor.

Fenris snorted as she shifted uncomfortably. “You’re not very observant.” He leaned against the wall near her and tried to ignore his own discomfort. “Anders is also omega. Hawke must have pulled him into heat as well.”

Her annoyed expression quickly turned to astonishment. “I thought you and Hawke… Why didn’t you stay with him?”

“Because they are both mine,” Fenris said calmly. “And what I allow them to do is none of your concern.”

She held her hands up in surrender and sighed. Silence descended and they clearly heard soft moans coming from the end of the hallway. Tallis stood and began pacing. “How much longer?”

“A couple of hours,” Fenris replied with a shrug. “Worried about your precious stone?”

“Yes,” she snapped rounding on him. “I also have to get the three of you out of here safely. It’s not going to be easy with those two exhausted.”

“They will manage,” he said confidently. He smirked knowing she was just as aroused as he was. “Are you sure there isn’t something else?”

Tallis glared at him and crossed her arms under her breasts. “I might have missed the mage being omega but you are definitely alpha.”

“So are you,” Fenris said pushing off of the wall. “The Duke seems content to leave us down here unattended. Perhaps we could come to a mutually beneficial agreement.”

“And they’re okay with you sleeping around?” Tallis said incredulously stepping up in front of him.

“They are aware that I seek pleasure elsewhere,” said Fenris.

“I’m not sure I want to know,” she muttered.

“If you’d rather not risk angering Hawke further.” Fenris shrugged and smirked down at her. “I will be fine either way.”

“I scratch your itch you scratch mine.” Tallis said seriously after a moment of thought. “Nothing more nothing less. No expectations or owed favors.”

“That is acceptable.”

“Let’s get to it then.”

Tallis stepped past him and he turned as she did, pulling his gauntlets off. Fenris dropped them next to him on the floor and propped his sword against the wall nearby. She pushed her pants and small clothes down and spread her legs as far as they would go. Bent slightly with her palms flat on the wall, Fenris couldn’t free his stiff cock fast enough. He gave no warning besides a hand on one hip, holding her steady as he parted her slick folds.

He found her core quickly and slammed into her, producing only a relieved sigh from Tallis. Fenris gripped her other hip and set a brutal pace. She met his thrusts eagerly in a satisfying slap of flesh. She made soft gasping noises and he grunted with effort. Neither of them lasted very long, both having been aroused for far too long by two sets of omega pheromones.

Fenris took a deep breath as he pulled out. Tallis sighed and straightened. He took a step back and tucked himself away, looking down the hall in either direction. She was facing him buckling her belt around her waist when he turned back to her.

“Shall we have another look around?” Tallis said as he bent for his gauntlets.

“Yes,” Fenris replied. “The Duke is bound to send someone eventually.”

*

“You know,” Anders said tiredly as Angel used his fancy shirt to clean as much spend off of his lover as he could. “I always pictured this the other way around.”

“How so?” Angel asked folding the shirt in half again and gently wiping his arse.

“Me, captured,” Anders said looking over his shoulder. “You, rushing in to save me. I didn’t imagine either of us going into heat though.”

“Believe me,” said Angel patting his backside. “I didn’t want this to happen. I’m really sorry for pulling you along too.”

Anders sat up and shrugged. “At least I don’t have to worry about it on the way home now.”

They shared a quiet chuckle and Angel tossed away the ruined shirt. “Let’s hurry. I’ll show you my gratitude later. When we’re definitely safe.”

“I imagine that’s going to be very similar to my fantasy,” Anders said with a smirk.

“I’m sure it will,” Angel replied wiggling his eyebrows.


End file.
